


Выстрел

by WinterStoat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "Выстрел оглушил. Звонок тут же прервался, а Стив стоял и хватал ртом воздух, словно пуля попала в него, словно кто-то стрелял здесь, в офисе Пять-ноль, а не где-то там, на другом конце провода, где был… Дэнни"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Выстрел

**Author's Note:**

> AU вообще, но после сотого эпизода в частности: Стив выстрелил, но потерял сознание, а раненый Во Фат смог уйти в очередной раз. Я люблю умных злодеев, а не имитацию зла по-голливудски. Поэтому Во Фат ещё жив (ненадолго), умён, ненавидит МакГарретта и умело мстит за своё потерянное могущество.

\- Здравствуй, Стивен.

МакГарретт знал, что когда-нибудь он ещё услышит этот голос. Не смиренно ждал – продолжал искать, наводить справки, - но Во Фат словно растворился в воздухе. И это настораживало сильнее всего.

\- Что тебе нужно?

\- Не старайся отследить звонок, Стивен. Впрочем, старайся – у тебя всё равно ничего не получится в ближайшие десять минут. 

Буквально одним ухом слушая своего старого врага, Стив жестами показал Чину насчет телефона. Тот сразу всё понял и вместе с Коно стал что-то очень быстро набирать на рабочем столе.

\- Последний раз ты подобрался слишком близко. И, знаешь, о чем это заставило меня задуматься? О том, что в следующий раз я могу умереть почти ни за что.

\- По твоему приказу убили моего отца! Смерть Дженны на твоей совести, – рявкнул Стив в ответ.

\- Что ж, Дженна сама выбрала такой путь. А Джон МакГарретт… твоя мать убила мою - мы вроде как по-родственному квиты, Стивен. Но видишь ли, наша последняя встреча изменила многое. 

Стив посмотрел на Коно, но она только покачала головой.

\- Я знаю, что ты убьешь меня рано или поздно. И это большая честь, Стивен - умереть от руки настоящего воина и врага. Вот только… в тебе слишком много от матери. Если бы ты был во всем похож на своего отца, я принял бы эту честь с гордостью. Но в тебе так много Дорис, её лицемерия, лжи и грязи. Ты так любишь спасать других, так отчаянно стремишься починить сломанное! Но совершенно не умеешь любить тех, кто тебе доверился полностью. Кто равен тебе, знает тебя и, несмотря на это, любит. Эта грязь в твоей крови – от Дорис. Она знала, что ЦРУ никогда не отпустит её, и всё же вышла замуж за Джона, родила ему детей, чтобы потом сломать ваши жизни и бросить. Как бросила и меня, когда заменила мне мать. Как продолжает причинять боль сейчас, даже когда ты узнал, что она была жива всё это время. Дорис ломает тех, кто любит её, чтобы спасать тех, кого сломали другие. 

МакГарретт застыл, лихорадочно соображая, к чему Во Фат начал этот разговор. И если он смог найти мать, то…

\- По большому счету, Дорис не нужны сын, дочь, не был нужен муж. Ей нужны гнев и свобода, чтобы двигаться дальше. Чтобы заниматься любимым делом: как бы она не лгала, но быть шпионкой на длинном поводке у ЦРУ – это её любимая работа. Как твоя – быть морским котиком. Пять-ноль, команда – это всего лишь игрушки, да, Стивен? Они любят тебя и доверяют, но ты так неистово хочешь свободы, что готов лететь куда угодно, даже в Северную Корею, лишь бы быть американским солдатом, лишь бы глотать адреналин вместо воздуха. А они… Что они? Подождут. Можно позвонить потом, оставить записку. Можно купить им пива вместо благодарности за спасение. Ты отбрасываешь тех, кто тебя любит, Стивен. И я намерен сделать тебе одолжение, братец.

\- Не смей меня так называть, ты… - начал Стив, до боли сжимая в руках телефон.

В ответ Во Фат только рассмеялся:

\- Я дам тебе эту свободу. Дам возможность снова чинить сломанное, искупать грехи, двигаться дальше и считаться героем. А ещё я подарю тебе возможность избавиться от яда Дорис в твоей крови. И когда в следующий раз мы с тобой увидимся, ты выстрелишь точнее, Стивен. Знаешь, почему?

Руки Чина буквально летали над консолью, но, судя по выражению лиц его и Коно, результата всё ещё не было.

\- Потому что я намерен разрушить твою жизнь. Сначала я подумал о твоей матери, но она снова решила играть в шпионку и пропала. Потом я наблюдал за мисс Роллинс, но и эта женщина тебя бросила. Твоя сестра? Нет, явно не то. Слишком мелко. В какой-то момент я даже растерялся: неужели никто не любит тебя, братец? Неужели никто не жертвует собой ради тебя, не принимает таким, каков ты есть? 

Стив медленно повернулся и посмотрел на офис Дэнни. Его там не было и не могло быть: Дэнно уехал в Джерси ещё вчера…

\- Прости мне мои стереотипы, Стивен. Я всё время искал женщину, а нужно было думать шире. В духе времени, так сказать, - Во Фат тихо рассмеялся. – Наверное, я дам минуту-другую, чтобы ты поговорил со своим напарником в последний раз. Или не просто напарником, а, братец?

Кажется, тело парализовало. Руки похолодели, и пальцы почти перестали слушаться. МакГарретт хотел что-то сказать, но не мог выдавить ни звука, пока…

\- Стив?

\- Дэнни?! Ты цел?

\- Да, - голос Дэнно был каким-то слишком спокойным и тихим. Стив боялся даже подумать о том, что он был обреченным.

\- Обещаю, напарник, я вытащу тебя оттуда, слышишь?!

\- Стив. Я… Наверное, не в этот раз, - Дэнни рвано вздохнул. – Позаботься о Грейси, хорошо?

\- Нет, Дэнно, не начинай!..

\- Эй, эй, детка! У нас мало времени. Просто… я люблю тебя. Ты ни в чем не виноват, понял? Ты понял? Только позаботься о Грейси. И Стив…

Разговор прервался, послышался какой-то шум и, прежде чем Стив успел крикнуть хоть что-то, у телефона снова был Во Фат.

\- Если с головы Дэнни хотя бы волос упадет… - прорычал МакГарретт.

\- Ты ещё не понял. Поймешь. Позже. И я обещаю, Стивен, ты будешь ненавидеть меня достаточно сильно, чтобы не промахнуться.

Выстрел оглушил. Звонок тут же прервался, а Стив стоял и хватал ртом воздух, словно пуля попала в него, словно кто-то стрелял здесь, в офисе Пять-ноль, а не где-то там, на другом конце провода, где был…

Дэнни.

Стивен задыхался. Ему казалось, что он кричал, снова и снова, звал Дэнни. Но на самом деле, он задыхался, и из его горла не вырвалось ни звука.

Чин или, может быть, Коно пыталась поддержать его, увести куда-то, но он с яростью отбрасывал от себя руки, не давая подойти даже на полшага. В глазах потемнело, и грудь сжало тисками. 

Дэнни.

Он отшвырнул от себя телефон, и тот разбился, покатился по полу прочь. Но тут же в голову пришла мысль, что вдруг, может быть, будет ещё один звонок!.. Стив упал на колени, пополз за частями, собирая их в руках и абсолютно не понимая, что делать, как… как снова сложить вместе. Как услышать голос Дэнно ещё раз.

\- Стив, - к нему осторожно подошла Коно. – Стив, что произошло? Кто это был?

\- Во Фат, - МакГарретт удивился, что вообще может говорить. – Это был Во Фат. И он убил Дэнни.

Коно рухнула на колени рядом с ним, по её лицу покатились слезы, она одной рукой зажимала рот, а второй тянулась к Стиву. И он обнял её, чувствуя, как рядом садится Чин и кладет на плечи руку. 

\- Я найду его и убью голыми руками. Потому что эта мразь не заслуживает пули. Я буду убивать его медленно и очень долго.

\- Мы с тобой, босс, - сквозь слёзы решительно прошептала Коно. – Мы сделаем это вместе.

Стив не стал отвечать. Он не хотел ничего говорить. Во Фат был только его и ничей больше. Единственное, чего хотел Стивен – это Дэнни. Рядом. Живой. Хотел, чтобы Дэнни обнимал его сейчас, как умел только он. Но Стив закрыл глаза, сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать и не оттолкнуть снова такие важные, заботливые и совершенно неправильные руки своих друзей.

***

Самым страшным был предстоящий разговор с Рейчел. Они с Грейси были в Англии, у родителей Рейчел. И Стив должен был позвонить и сказать…

Он не мог солгать, но и озвучить правду тоже не мог. Как сказать Грейси, что её отца убили потому, что дядя Стив однажды промахнулся, проявил слабость, не смог продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы твердой рукой нажать на чертов курок?! Как он мог объяснить этой маленькой девочке, которая души не чаяла в своём Дэнно, что он погиб потому, что Дорис МакГарретт не выполнила задание много лет назад? Что Стив влез в это дело по уши ради какой-то ненужной правды, которой в семье МакГарреттов сроду не было. Ради женщины, которая лгала, как дышала, оправдывая себя безопасностью детей. И вот теперь Дэнни Уильямс мертв, и это абсолютно точно вина Стива. Что бы там Дэнни не говорил перед тем, как… Стив был виноват. И он, конечно, найдет эту тварь - Во Фата, но что с того? Он может найти и убить кого угодно – это Стив умел и был одним из лучших. Только вот Дэнно этим вернуть не получится.

В результате звонила Коно. Она говорила с Рейчел, сказала, что Дэниел на задании и нужно как-то помягче объяснить это Грейс. Стив не знал, поверила ли Рейчел в эту ложь, но это была отсрочка. О смерти Дэнни он скажет сам. Не по телефону. Он скажет и будет обнимать Грейси, и будет обещать что угодно. И защищать её всю оставшуюся жизнь. Дэнни ведь об этом просил – позаботиться.

Только… не сейчас.

Официально о смерти Дэнни не объявляли: пока на руках у Пять-ноль были только косвенные свидетельства. Так что Департамент полиции ничем существенным не помогал, только по слухам зная, что у Пять-ноль какие-то трудности, и их ориентировки проверяли в первую очередь. Чин, Лу и Коно только что не ночевали в офисе, прогоняя всё новые и новые данные через компьютер, выискивая малейшую зацепку, хотя бы кусочек кадра, где можно будет увидеть Дэнни и как его схватили. Явно не дома: Стив понесся туда в первую очередь, проверил, но ничего не нашел. Отзвонился Лу и после долго сидел на диване, перебирая пальцами ткань брошенной на подлокотник рубашки Дэнно. 

Он не мог находиться в этой квартирке. Он не мог оттуда уйти. Повсюду был запах: одеколон, гель для душа, средства для волос. Немного еды. Всё смешивалось в какофонию ароматов, и казалось, что вот сейчас откроется дверь спальни, выйдет Дэнно, пробурчит что-то такое, а Стив снова пошутит над ним.

Стив постоянно шутил над Дэнни: рост, волосы, излишняя сентиментальность и гиперопека, привычка ждать только худшего, ворчание, жгучая нелюбовь к ананасам.

Стив готов был молиться и обещать, что изничтожит ананасы, как вид, будет откровенно рассказывать всё о своих чувствах, признается, как ему нравятся рубашки и галстуки, лишь бы только хоть каким-то чудом ему вернули Дэнни.

Он часто оставлял Дэнни за спиной, в полной уверенности, что так будет всегда, что Дэнни прикроет эту самую спину и пойдет за ним куда угодно. Он и шёл: в Северную Корею, в Афганистан, в очередную погоню, перестрелку. А после ругался, заботился, умел вовремя быть рядом, обнять, сказать, что любит.

Всё, что мог чувствовать Стив – боль неизбывного одиночества. И в доме Дэнни оно ощущалось особенно остро. 

Нельзя было отпускать Дэнни! Нужно было уговорить его остаться жить вместе, в доме Стива. Засыпать под звук телевизора, слушать, как напарник плещется в душе по десять минут минимум, как ругается на отсутствие бекона и слишком замороченную кофеварку. Нужно было проводить его в аэропорт, а лучше вместе полететь в далекий и холодный Джерси. Перезнакомиться со всем огромным семейством Уильямсов, пробовать пиццу без малейшего намека на ветчину, не то что на ананасы. 

Стив обязан был забрать себе всего Дэнни, под кожу зашить, в самое сердце, в кости. И не отгораживаться, не отталкивать оправданиями, что в семье МакГарреттов чувства считались слабостью, а на флоте…

Семья МакГарреттов существовала только на нестерпимом желании самого Стива её иметь. А флот, да, был огромной и важной частью его жизни, но Дэнни умудрился стать больше и важнее. Чего ради Стивен упрямился и отрицал очевидное?

Рубашка в руках Стива совсем смялась и он уткнулся в неё, завыл на одной ноте, не в состоянии ни уйти, ни остаться.

Потому что ему некуда было идти. В его собственном доме на холодильнике висел рисунок Грейси, во дворе стояли два кресла, одно из которых навсегда останется креслом Дэнно. Где-то в шкафу точно должна быть футболка – Дэнни её испачкал, помогая Стиву ремонтировать отцовскую машину, так что оставил её, взамен забрав чистую футболку Стива. В кухонном шкафчике стояли кружки для него и Грейс. И какие-то новые сковородки – должно быть, для знаменитой фритатты.

Стиву совсем некуда было идти, потому что нигде не было Дэнни и при этом он был везде. Да бога ради, Стив всё ещё водил его Камаро!

***

Дни сливались в один единственный большой день: он надевал бронежилет, шел за очередным преступником, убирал эту грязь с улиц и даже не останавливался на передышку. Если это не было ниточкой к Во Фату, то Стив не желал тратить время. Конечно, это было несправедливо по отношению к остальным, но Лу, Чин и Коно даже не думали протестовать, беря на себя всю бумажную волокиту. А Стив искал. Только что носом не рыл. Он думал позвонить Джо, но потом в голову пришла мысль, что тот сразу же доложит Дорис и мать вернется… Пусть даже её помощь была бы к месту, но слова Во Фата ощущались ожогом прямо на коже, в груди, въелись жгучей болью, и Стив не мог, просто не мог сейчас видеть её и говорить с ней. И принимать сочувствие.

Что стоило бы Дорис выстрелить тогда, только нажать на курок и… Что стоило бы ему меньше говорить, меньше слушать и выстрелить. Им это ничего не стоило. Обоим.

Стоило Дэнни.

Ужасно было считать дни и понимать, что чем дальше, тем меньше шансов у Стива попрощаться с Дэнно. Тело так и не нашли, и значит, он уже никогда не увидит это лицо, не сможет прикоснуться пусть даже к мертвому. Это значило, что теперь вовсе ничего, кроме воспоминаний, не осталось. 

Мгновенная ярость была такой ослепляющей, что Стивен даже и сам не понял, что кричал, что стол уже перевернут и дождем сыплются ручки, бумаги, карандаши, упал монитор. Да, теперь Стив не промахнулся бы ни за что! Теперь это стало не просто местью, а чем-то много большим. 

Дэнни обязательно сказал бы, что именно этого Во Фат и добивается, что нужно остыть и подумать. Но Стив хотел только одного: выпускать пулю за пулей, потом вставить запасную обойму, чтобы и её расстрелять в лицо этого ублюдка, превращая в кашу, в месиво, чтобы даже по зубам нельзя бы опознать! О, нет, сейчас Стива можно было бы запытать до полусмерти, избить, но второго шанса выстрелить этой мрази промеж глаз он не упустил бы ни за что.

Наверное, он сходил с ума. Даже наверняка. Стивену не с чем было сравнить: ещё никогда знакомая уже смесь гнева и боли не была настолько ужасающей огромной. Она не давала дышать, думать, не давала жить ничем другим, кроме как единственной целью – найти и убить Во Фата. А «потом» не было. Не существовало никакого «потом» без Дэнни.

Стив перестал ездить домой. Во-первых, туда могли нагрянуть мать или Джо, а Стив не хотел их видеть. Во-вторых, там было ужасающе мало Дэнни. Поэтому МакГарретт собрал самое необходимое из вещей, упаковал весь свой арсенал и переехал в квартиру напарника. Так было ближе к работе, и только там Стив мог заснуть. Он не забывал о еде и сне, но это всё было лишь обязательной необходимостью, чтобы оставаться в наилучшей форме и быть готовым в любую минуту. Но вкуса он больше не чувствовал. А без запаха Дэнни, накрепко въевшегося в подушку, не получалось уснуть: дома МакГарретт впадал в какое-то подобие транса, в котором непроглядная тьма ворочалась, засасывала, погребая под собой пока не прозвонит будильник. Здесь же ему казалось, что Дэнно рядом. И пусть сон тоже не был легким, а пробуждения были ужасающе болезненными от реальности, но оставалось ощущение объятий. Был смысл.

Изматывающее ожидание оказалось прервано телефонным звонком с неизвестного номера. Несмотря на раннее утро, всего-то четыре часа, Стив проснулся сразу, рывком, будто и не спал вовсе. Он подсознательно ждал этого – второго звонка от Во Фата, затеявшего жестокую, но абсолютно точно последнюю игру с МакГарреттом. И вот телефон звонил, а Стив никак не мог унять бешено стучавшее сердце.

\- Коммандер МакГарретт? – спросил незнакомый голос сразу же, как Стив ответил на звонок.

\- Слушаю.

\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Би Джей Пенн, я сопровождающий туристической группы из лагеря Кауконахуа. Мы были на маршруте и нашли пострадавшего – Дэниела Уильямса.

У Стива перехватило горло. Он с трудом выдавил:

\- Где… где вы нашли тело? Мне нужны координаты!

\- Тело? – удивился гид. – Мистер Уильямс, конечно, пострадал, но он жив. Я поэтому и звоню…

Парень ещё что-то рассказывал, но Стив совсем перестал что-либо соображать, решив, что окончательно двинулся умом.

\- Я могу с ним поговорить? С Дэнни?

\- Мы дали ему обезболивающие и он уснул. Но если...

\- Нет-нет, не нужно. Всё в порядке. Скиньте мне координаты.

\- Да, конечно, - в трубке зашуршало что-то. – Только быстро у вас не получится: мы на маршруте, не в самом лагере, и здесь машина не проедет…

\- Мне нужны только местоположение и сигнал – дым или яркая ткань. Я найду вас, - нетерпеливо ответил Стив, уже полностью одетый, нацепивший даже бронежилет и спешно проверяющий амуницию. 

Этот Би Джей говорил, но МакГарретт, получивший наконец координаты места, почти не слушал. Он поблагодарил, напомнил ещё раз про метку и выжал газ чуть ли не до упора – Камаро оглушительно взвизгнула шинами в тишине утра. На дорогу и подъем спасателей у него ушло минут двадцать, не более. Передать координаты – ещё минута. На взлетной площадке вертолет уже понемногу раскручивал лопасти, когда МакГарретт чуть ли не рыбкой прыгнул внутрь, дважды постучав по обшивке и крича, чтобы взлетали поскорее.

Ребята из группы сделали всё правильно: они развели дымный костер, разложили на траве яркие куртки, и Стиву только и оставалось, что прикрепить к поясу трос и спуститься.

Если это был сон, он не хотел просыпаться. Никогда.

На одном из спальных мешков лежал Денни. Живой. Ветер, поднятый лопастями, трепал и без того взъерошенные волосы, на скуле наливался синяк, рубашка была порвана в нескольких местах. Он пытался встать, но нога не слушалась. И Стив, потянув трос, ринулся к нему.

\- Дэнни! Дэнни, господи… Дэнни, - повторял он как заведенный, обнимая его одной рукой, прижимая к себе и не давая упасть.

\- Детка, - выдохнул в шею Дэнно. – Стив, как же я рад тебя видеть, ты бы знал!

МакГарретта хватило только на благодарный кивок Би Джею, который помогал поддерживать Дэнни и застегивать на нем многочисленные замки спасательных ремней. И теперь, раскачиваясь в воздухе, прижимая к себе своего Дэнно, Стив вдруг поверил, что это всё правда. Что последние два часа не были ни галлюцинацией, ни сном, ни чем там ещё, что мог выдумать его окончательно потерянный без Дэнно мозг. И если его била крупная дрожь, и руки тряслись, пока вертолет возвращался на базу, то это было нормально. Абсолютно нормально. Он не стеснялся и не старался скрывать перед Дэнни, как на самом деле он был уязвим всё это время. Дэнни ведь тоже не прятал слёзы и держался за его руку так сильно, как только мог.

В больнице их уже встречала вся команда. Они тянулись к Дэнни, обнимали, Коно плакала и смеялась, Гровер чуть не утопил их обоих в щедрых объятиях, а Чин не мог оторваться, прикасаясь то к Дэнни, то к Стиву, стараясь помочь довести Дэнно до палаты. Пока врачи осматривали напарника, Стивен рассказал о звонке и поисках. Он ещё сам не знал, что случилось, поэтому ждал вместе с остальными, когда можно будет зайти. Когда дверь открылась и врач позвал именно его, он понял, насколько напряжен был все эти минуты без Дэнно в поле зрения. 

\- Детектив Уильямс сказал, что ваше присутствие необходимо, - доктор прошел в палату, старательно не обращая внимания на то, как стремительно туда же ворвался МакГарретт и буквально за секунду оказался рядом со смотровым столом, на котором сидел Дэнни. – Нет никаких повреждений, угрожающих вашему здоровью. Я бы, конечно, рекомендовал остаться в больнице, но уже понял, что вы откажетесь, детектив Уильямс.

Дэнни кивнул, но смотрел при этом только на Стива.

\- Тогда вот рецепт, повторный осмотр я назначаю на послезавтра. А пока рекомендую покой, сон и постельный режим.

\- Дэнно, если надо, давай останемся здесь, - начал было Стив.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - тут же зашикал Дэнни, размахивая руками, словно отгонял назойливую пчелу, - и не думай, Стивен! Я хочу домой, в душ. Никаких больниц! Тем более ты и сам выглядишь сейчас совсем не суперкотиком. Так что домой. И точка! Нам нужен отдых. Заедем в офис, расскажу всё, и отправляемся. Можно ведь уже, да, доктор?

Забрав рецепт, снова одевшись в порванную рубашку и брюки, Дэнни аккуратно слез со стола, опираясь на Стива, и поковылял в коридор, где ему тут же выдали коляску. Дэнно заворчал, что и так бы до машины дошел, зачем она ему понадобилась, и всё в таком духе. А Стив шало улыбался и не мог заставить себя прекратить: это ворчание было лучшим из всего, что он слышал в своей жизни. Однозначно! Он просто мечтал, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось, искренне веря, что его Дэнно может бубнить круглосуточно в режиме нон-стоп. И это наполняло его ещё большим счастьем.

В офисе Дэнни принял кружку с кофе из рук Коно так благоговейно, словно благословение от Папы Римского. Стив стоял рядом и глаз не мог отвести, будто бы напарник мог испариться, растаять в воздухе, если бы он отвернулся хоть на секунду.

Выяснилось, что вырубили Дэнно ещё в такси. Пять-ноль узнали сразу же, что никакого вызова из Джерси не было, так что эта информация не стала для команды новой. Дорогу Дэнни не видел, был в отключке, но помнил бункер, где его держали. Опознавательных знаков не заметил: когда Во Фат вывел его на улицу, Дэнни ничего такого не видел – лес и лес, глазу не за что было зацепиться. В своей скорой смерти Дэниел был уверен: Во Фат всё обставил довольно реалистично. И только когда выстрел прозвучал, а ничего не произошло, Дэнни понял, что жив – Во Фат выстрелил просто в землю рядом с ним. Почему и зачем его оставили в живых, Дэнни не мог сказать. Но ясно было одно: Во Фат выглядел плохо, словно тратил последние силы. И помощников у него толком не осталось. Те парни, которые охраняли Дэнни, не были профессионалами – обычная уличная шпана, которую можно за деньги подбить сделать что угодно. Во Фату крупно не повезло, что он не стал калечить Дэниела и оставил с ним этих придурков. Видимо, на радостях от легких денег парни накупили шмали и были сильно не в себе, полагаясь на запертую дверь и крепость наручников, которыми Дэнни приковали к стулу. На этот раз Дэниелу повезло гораздо больше, чем с Лори: браслеты он снял почти легко, а с дверью и того проще. Вырубив какой-то железкой обоих придурков, Денни нашел ключи у одного из них. И дальше ковылял по лесу, стараясь, чтобы садящееся солнце было у него впереди. А когда вышел к реке, двигался уже вниз по течению и позже наткнулся на туристов.

Чин с Коно тут же занялись определением примерного района, где мог быть расположен этот бункер. Лу взялся организовывать людей на предстоящие поиски в заповеднике и отчитываться губернатору. А Стива с Дэнни чуть ли не насильно выпихнули из офиса домой: отсыпаться и отдыхать. Дэнни и не возражал – он почти падал от усталости. МакГарретт сел за руль и подождал, пока устроится напарник.

\- Заедем к тебе, возьмем вещи и поедем ко мне. Там безопаснее.

Дэнни только кивнул, даже не стал спорить. Когда они подъехали к дому, Стив заметно занервничал.

\- Иди сам, - сказал Дэнни. – У меня сил нет, ногу лишний раз тревожить не вижу смысла.

Но Стиву было до тошноты страшно думать, что нужно выйти из машины и оставить напарника одного. Он колебался с минуту, потом вытащил пистолет, отдал его Дэнни и протянул телефон:

\- Я заблокирую двери. Пока позвони Рейчел. Мы ей сказали, что ты на задании, чтобы Грейс…

\- Я понял, - ответил Дэнно, потирая ладонью лоб. – Давай, иди. 

И то, что он не возражал, и как устало смотрел на Стива, яснее всего говорило о том, что и сам Дэниел не особо в восторге от необходимости выпускать напарника из вида.

Стивен ураганом пронесся по квартире: покидал чуть ли не половину вещей Дэнни в сумку, схватил свой ноутбук и, так толком и не разобранный, армейский баул, выскочил, закрыл дверь на замок и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, бегом понесся к машине. Он как раз застал конец разговора с Грейси, жестами попросил передать ей привет, завел мотор и плавно выехал с парковки, чувствуя, как в груди ослабляется узел из нервов.

Каким бы уставшим Дэнни ни был, но всю дорогу смотрел на Стива, а тот старательно игнорировал эти взгляды. Вёл аккуратно, не так, как обычно. Соблюдал скоростной режим и правила. Дэнни хмурился, думал что-то сказать, и Стив молился всем богам Гавайев и вообще, чтобы он ничего не говорил. Потому что слышать привычную, ничего не значащую болтовню – это предел мечтаний МакГарретта, но ведь так не будет. У Дэнно внутри радар и детектор лжи, направленные исключительно на Стива: он не просто его понимает - он его чувствует. Это как знаменитая интуиция копа, о которой они с Лу постоянно говорили. Только на этот раз много больше, и к профессии детектива не имеет никакого отношения.

Они приехали домой. Тихо и утомленно переругивались насчет душа, смены белья, повязок и кто где будет спать. Денни настаивал на диване в гостиной, но Стив и слышать ничего не желал. В конце концов, он просто рявкнул, что Дэнни там спать не будет. Точка! Наверное, у него случилось очередное «лицо» или что-то, но Дэниел сразу заткнулся. Спасибо, господи, без дальнейших комментариев.

Стив поменял простыни, проветрил комнату, проверил все окна и двери, включил сигнализацию, достал дополнительные обоймы и оставил парочку пистолетов рядом с надувным матрасом – он ни за что на свете не собирался уходить из спальни сейчас. Будет лежать тут, слушать дыхание Дэнни, и плевать, как это выглядит со стороны. 

У Дэнно вытянулось лицо, когда он увидел матрас на полу, но снова промолчал. И это начинало напрягать, хотя, конечно, Дэнни устал, и разговоры отнимали последние силы. Стив принял душ ещё быстрее обычного, натянул футболку, прикрепил к лодыжке ножны, проверил, как легко входит и выходит клинок, надел тренировочные штаны и вышел, выключая свет в ванной.

Вероятно, Дэнни уже спал, и Стив лёг, устраиваясь как можно тише и стараясь даже дышать беззвучно. За окном ветер шевелил пальмы, и листья оставляли причудливые тени на стене. Стив вздохнул, и тут:

\- Я всё слышал.

Стивен не мог понять, о чем именно речь: матрас не скрипел, а сам он старался быть незаметным…

\- Во Фат. Я слышал всё, что он говорил тебе. И, знаешь, полная херня.

Стив мгновенно замер и напрягся. В груди сжалось до боли нечто огромное.

\- Дорис, конечно, не подарок. Но я думаю, что она всегда была такой. Что-то изначально в ней было не так, понимаешь? Это не её вина, Стив. Просто так сложилось. И её псевдо-смерть, её неумение быть нормальной матерью… Она пыталась. Это заметно. Выходило не бог весть что, но она пыталась. Опять же, твоя мать помогла вытащить меня из Колумбии.

\- Только сначала она отмазала меня. Ведь я должен был попасть туда вместе с тобой, но она сделала так, чтобы отправили только тебя. И если бы не Джо, я не знаю, помогла бы она…

\- Но она помогла! Блять, Стив, конечно, она спасала тебя – ты её сын. Её ребенок.

\- Моя мать знала, что я люблю тебя! Она знала, Дэнни! И всё равно обменяла меня на тебя. 

\- Детка…

Вздох Дэнни такой тихий, такой болезненный, что Стив заткнулся практически мгновенно. Да он и без этого вздоха сказал слишком много.

\- Иди сюда.

\- Куда «сюда»?

\- На доску для сёрфинга! Господи, Стивен, на кровать, конечно. Куда ещё, по-твоему?

Стив колебался пару секунд: это немного странно, но, черт возьми, он ничего так не хотел, как чувствовать Дэнни рядом, совсем-совсем близко и…

\- Укладывайся. Вот так. Нарастил тут... всё. Как только твои женщины здесь помещались, а? Ты же занимаешь всё пространство.

\- Какие женщины, Дэниел? Ты о чем вообще? – Стив возмутился в ответ, но мгновенно оказался рядом с Дэнно, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и притискиваясь так плотно, как только позволяли правила приличия.

\- Неважно. Слушай, - Дэнно зашипел от боли, но тоже повернулся на бок, чтобы быть лицом к лицу со Стивом. – Слушай. Ты эгоист, но в хорошем смысле. Ты лучший друг, который только у меня был за всю мою жизнь. Которую, заметь, ты спасал не один раз.

Стив открыл было рот сказать, что это из-за него напарника ранили не единожды.

\- Да, я в курсе, что ты не делаешь мою жизнь безопаснее. Но, детка, я с тобой потому, что хочу этого. Если бы всё было совсем хреново, ты не успел бы произнести слово «граната», как я был бы в Департаменте полиции на старой должности. Я терплю эту проклятую ананасовую адскую дыру только потому, что здесь есть Грейси и ты. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? Он не прав, ты меня не ломал, Стив, - Дэнни перешел на шепот, и Стиву были отчетливо слышны слёзы в его голосе. – В тебе нет ни лжи, ни лицемерия. И при всей своей эмоциональной неуклюжести, я не знаю никого, кто бы умел любить так, как это делаешь ты, Стив. Но твоё чувство вины… Во Фат не прав. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал это и верил мне, а не этому ублюдку. Даже если бы он по-настоящему пустил пулю мне в лоб, он был не прав.

\- Дэнно, - только и смог выдавить из себя МакГарретт, не раздумывая потянувшись к Дэнни и обнимая его всем собой. – Дэнно, я не знаю… Я просто… Если бы я только выстрелил тогда, если бы я не был слабаком, он был бы сейчас мертв. Это моя вина, Дэнно.

\- Нет, нет, детка, - Дэнни гладил его спину, плечи, шею. – Так и знал, что ты тут себя накрутил выше крыши. Ещё когда увидел вещи, которые ты из моей квартиры притащил. Ты там жил всё это время, м?

Стив нашел силы только на то, чтобы кивнуть, не отрываясь от Дэнни, от его тепла, от ощущения живого, почти невредимого Дэнно.

\- Не поддавайся ему. У змееныша не осталось зубов, но он всё ещё знает, куда бить, чтобы сделать тебе больно. Верь мне, детка. Я тоже тебя люблю. 

\- Я чуть не умер там, Дэнно. Этот выстрел…

\- Знаю, я знаю. Как твой отец.

\- Да, только страшнее. Это было невыносимо. Всё, что меня держало – твой дом. Потому что, Дэнно, ты моя семья. И могу ругаться, шутить, смеяться над тобой, но ты моё всё, Дэнно.

Стив и сам не понял, когда начал целовать лицо Дэнни, обхватив его ладонями. Губы касались мокрых щек, глаз, носа, губ. Соль поцелуев попала на язык. Но Стиву было наплевать: его трясло, как после схлынувшего адреналина. Он боялся не успеть сказать важное, что вертелось в голове все дни, когда Дэнни был мертв для него. Когда он готов был отдать что угодно за шанс сказать это.

Они так и уснули, прижавшиеся друг к другу, дрожащие от пережитого и до последней минуты что-то пытающиеся сказать – самое важное, самое потаённое и честное.

***

Наутро неловкости не было. Дэнни обладал странной способностью придираться к обычным вещам и спокойно принимать нестандартные. А у Стива было немало опыта в том, каким непредсказуемым бывает откат. Так что они смотрели спортивный канал, Дэнни что-то приготовил на скорую руку, Стив устроил тренировку. Пожалуй, только поиски друг друга взглядом и неосознанное стремление находиться на расстоянии вытянутой руки и не дальше выдавали, какими страшными были последние дни. Стив по умолчанию убрал матрас, и ночь они снова проспали вдвоем в спальне МакГарретта.

А потом Дэнни взбунтовался: его деятельная натура требовала действий. Так что после визита к врачу он настоял на поездке в офис. Стив шел прямо за ним и смотрел, как на плечах натягивается рубашка, которую Дэнни утром гладил так привычно и умело. В этой привычности и обыденности было что-то уютное и новое, непохожее на их традиционные дни с пивом и футболом.

Помимо Во Фата у них наметилась ещё пара дел, поэтому напарники влились в такую же привычную суету. Хорошо, что обходилось без перестрелок. А одно из дел они и вовсе передали полиции после того, как нашли подозреваемого. 

Всё возвращалось на круги своя медленно, но верно. Пока у Дэнни не зазвонил телефон.

Стив как раз собирался выйти из кабинета Дэнни, когда тот принял звонок, потом молча встал и показал, что требуется засечь номер. МакГарретт метнулся к Чину, отдал приказ и бегом вернулся к напарнику. 

И резко затормозил в дверях, словно налетел на стеклянную стену.

Ещё никогда в жизни он не видел такого выражения лица у Дэнно. Хотя нет, видел – когда бывший коп из Джерси похитил Грейс. Но тогда в Дэниеле было больше надрыва и эмоций. Сейчас же Дэнни был настолько спокойным, опасным и незнакомым, что казался чужим.

\- Давай-ка я тебе расскажу кое-что, прежде чем ты снова откроешь рот. Сократим твой злодейский диалог до смысла, Во Фат. Может быть, ты когда-то и был крут, но сейчас у тебя нет возможности даже нормальных громил нанять. Серьезно? Ты нашел двух укурков без мозгов и решил, что раз уж они здоровые, как гориллы, то могут посторожить копа? Что-то с твоей головой не так. И ладно бы только это, но ты навертел такой херни, чтобы выбесить МакГарретта, напридумывал столько чуши, что мне тебя даже жаль. Я понимаю всю трагедию с потерянными родителями и Дорис, но всё, что ты тогда сказал, пытаясь инсценировать мою казнь, не стоит и четвертака. Может, с морским котиком такое бы и прокатило. Но, во-первых, я коп и повидал дохренища слишком много болтающих парней. Так что тебя, сучонок, вижу насквозь. Во-вторых, с моим напарником такой фокус тоже не пройдет, потому что он не просто какой-то дрессированный дельфин – у него ещё и мозги есть. Мы оба понимаем, что ты жалкий ублюдок, который ревнует, что у Стива есть мать, семья и друзья, а у тебя кроме понтов - ничего. Да и понты те в далеком прошлом, как раз благодаря Стиву. Тебе некуда бежать, на этот раз не будет никакой Северной Кореи. Ты облажался по полной. Так что весь свой пафос насчет грязи и лжи, насчет Дорис, чести быть убитым настоящим врагом и прочей мыльной оперы – это даже смешно обсуждать. Единственная правда, которую ты старательно прячешь за кучей слов – это бессильная злоба и страх. Ты один, Во Фат. Никто не придет на помощь. Некуда больше идти и некем командовать. Тебе никогда не стать таким, как раньше. И ты готов сказать что угодно, чтобы не подставляться, как дешевая шлюха, ЦРУ, ФБР, Интерполу или якудза. Ты был бы рад умолять Стива застрелить тебя. Поэтому похитил меня, инсценировал казнь. Ты хотя бы сам понимаешь, как невероятно тупо это было?

Дэнни на минуту замолчал, прислушиваясь.

\- Слу-ушай, да ты совсем плох, мужик. Знаешь, что? Я умываю руки! Просто скинь координаты, и мы пришлем свободный патруль забрать тебя и отвезти в Халаву. Тюремный психиатр единственный, кто будет рад тебе, как родному. Потому что на твоих комплексах и галлюцинациях можно написать отличную статью и Нобелевскую премию по психиатрии за неё получить. И пока ты там будешь бросаться на стены или что вы, сумасшедшие, ещё делаете, просто имей в виду – ты в полной и окончательной заднице. У тебя нихера не вышло. Вместо того чтобы злиться на Дорис или пытаться досадить мифическому брату, тебе стоило бежать на другой конец этой планеты быстрее Усейна Болта. С тобой точно было что-то не так, мужик, если ты решился потягаться с МакГарреттом. 

Чин взмахнул рукой от рабочей консоли, показывая, что засек сигнал.

\- Да, я мог бы быть трупом, если бы у тебя были яйца, и ты выстрелил бы мне в голову. Но ты устроил какой-то дешевый китайский цирк и теперь… да кто бы тебя слушал, Во Фат.

Дэнни убрал от лица телефон, нажал на отбой и поднял голову, глядя на Стива.

\- Поедем его брать?

Стив нашел силы только для кивка, вцепившись в раму двери до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Потому что всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это прижать Дэнни к себе и расцеловать его улыбающееся довольное лицо.

***

Запотевшая бутылка Лонгборда приятно холодила руку. Стив передал одну Дэнни, вторую взял себе, упал на диван рядом с напарником и прикрыл глаза, делая первый глоток.

\- День был…

Денни согласно промычал, спускаясь ниже, вытягивая больную ногу и запрокидывая голову на спинку дивана.

Конечно, без перестрелки не обошлось. Но Стив со спокойным удивлением понял, что едет на захват совершенно обыденно. Словно не он мечтал голыми руками разорвать Во Фата ещё несколько дней назад. Было ощущение, что вся яростная злость, всё желание стереть в порошок этого мерзавца испарились в тот момент, когда Дэнни сбросил звонок. МакГарретт даже не подумал нестись сломя голову, а напарнику не пришлось тормозить его и напоминать про подкрепление. Они дождались отряд спецназа, Коно ввела всех в курс дела, Лу привычно раздавал бойцам команды, а Стив хладнокровно и уверенно стоял рядом с Дэнни, чтобы потом точно так же без нервов сесть в Камаро и выехать из города. И с каждым выстрелом правота Дэниела становилась очевидной: конечно, Во Фат нашел ещё людей, но никаких бывших военных, никаких подготовленных в лагерях смерти террористов среди них не оказалось. Это было заметно даже по неслаженной, беспорядочной пальбе, которую устроили эти отморозки. И да, Во Фат попытался уйти, но безуспешно: догнавший его Стив не стал затягивать драку, а при первой же возможности достал второй пистолет, вместо выбитого из рук первого, и выстрелил. Точно в лоб. Не пришлось даже проверять пульс. Он развернулся и пошел обратно. Даже не думая посмотреть на поверженного противника, который столько лет был его главной и единственной целью. МакГарретт вышел, увидел Дэнни и улыбнулся тому, как Уильямс заметно расслабился при его появлении. Мимо коммандера шли бойцы спецназа, раздавались команды, но Стивен и не думал принимать участие в проверке и зачистке территории.

Во Фат потерял значение. 

Ещё до пули в его голове, до сообщения Чина, что сигнал телефона успели засечь. Стив чувствовал это, как если бы Дэнни, своим стремлением защитить и позаботиться, просто взял и спихнул огромный камень с души. 

\- То, что ты сегодня сказал… - начал он.

\- То, что я сказал, было правдой от начала и до конца, - Дэнни перебил его, по-прежнему не открывая глаз и наслаждаясь покоем. – Это не попытка запугать, приукрашивая, или что-то такое. Просто… я же говорил, Стив, я отличный коп. А отличным копам положено разбираться в людях. И Во Фат правильно рассчитал: дезориентировать тебя болью, нагрузить несуществующей виной. Не знаю, как бы продержался на твоем месте. Но на своем я успел кое-что важное - просто понял, куда надо бить, и воспользовался моментом.

\- Что он тебе сказал? – Стив невольно потянулся, коснулся руки Дэнни и взял её в свою, переплетая пальцы.

\- Этот дебил хотел пристрелить меня у тебя на глазах. Решил сначала шантажировать, а потом уничтожить моей второй и окончательной смертью. Он был так зол на тебя, - Дэнни принялся поглаживать пальцы Стива.

\- Если бы ты не сбежал, ему бы это удалось. Я не пережил бы такое, Дэнно. Серьезно, я бы не смог. 

Стив подумал о том, как Дэнни стоял на коленях перед Во Фатом и ждал последнего выстрела. Что он должен был почувствовать, когда понял, что жив. Как шел избитый и истощенный через лес, в надежде найти дорогу домой или хоть какую-нибудь помощь. У Дэнни была Грейс, Пять-ноль и Стивен – ему было о ком беспокоиться и за кого бояться. Он не был подготовленным морским котиком, не умел выживать в любых условиях. Никаких военных лагерей или испытаний. И вот сегодня, стоя в своем кабинете, опираясь на палку из-за больного колена, в рубашке и галстуке, он бил и бил по Во Фату с уверенностью и силой, которая не снилась ни одному морскому котику. 

Именно Дэнни сделал так, чтобы у Стива появилось будущее, а не только прошлые потери и месть. Задиристый, раздражающе болтливый, вечно недовольный пессимист из Джерси стал основой для коммандера МакГарретта. Той самой, которой у него не было со времен смерти матери и оттолкнувшего его отца. Дэнни дарил уверенность и покой, нисколько не сомневаясь при этом, что Стив – суперкотик, который может всё и даже больше. 

МакГарретт очень многое чувствовал рядом с Дэнно. И никогда эти чувства не были слабостью.

\- Люблю тебя, - Стив уперся лбом в плечо Дэнни.

\- Я тебя тоже, детка.

\- Нет, ты не понял, - повторил Стив, потираясь, как большая кошка. – Я тебя люблю, Дэнно.

Широкая ладонь Дэнни легла на затылок Стиву, прошлась по шее, по скуле, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть Дэниелу в глаза.

\- Всё я прекрасно понял, - Дэнни ещё успел улыбнуться, прежде чем потянулся и поцеловал.

***

Следующим вечером, когда вся команда Пять-ноль собралась у МакГарретта, когда мясо было съедено, слова сказаны и все разошлись по домам, Стив поднялся к себе, достал из шкафа кофр, вытащил гитару и провел по струнам, собираясь с духом.

Дэнни уже сложил бутылки и мусор в пакеты, загрузил посуду в машинку и теперь ждал Стивена, сидя в кресле на веранде. Стив сел рядом, не думая, что получится что-то толковое, но пальцы помнили аккорды до сих пор. И слова не растерялись со временем.

Стив пел ту самую песню, которую когда-то давно так и не смог спеть. И которую вроде как обещал Дэнни. Это была не столько песня или исполнение обещания, сколько уверение – у Стива больше нет секретов от Дэнни. И если кому-то МакГарретт всего себя и доверяет, то только ему, своему Дэнно.

А тот улыбался, счастливые морщинки разбегались от уголков прищуренных глаз, и поцелуй после финальных аккордов как бы отвечал, что да, Дэнни всё прекрасно понимал.


End file.
